Reverse Month
by xXThe Girl In WonderlandXx
Summary: Shining Saotome has thought of something crazy. Again.   "No! I don't wanna! I don't wanna be an Idol! I'm a songwriter!"
1. Chapter 1

Nanami Haruka looked around the room. She frowned, seeing nothing out of order. Something was bugging her. Something big was going to happen today, she knew it.. Haruka sighed and brushed it off. She saw another red head, only whose hair was darker and had a man's haircut.

"What's wrong Nanami-chan?" Ittoki Otoya – that was the name of the other red head's – asked. "Is something bugging you?"

"I don't know, Ittoki-kun. I feel as if something big is about to happen." Haruka sighed. "I just can't explain it." Ittoki smiled fondly at her.

"Don't worry Nanami-chan. I'm sure it's nothing."

* * *

><p>Tsukimiya Ringo sighed. He had been doing that lately. The principal had thought of something crazy again. He slowly went down the hall, thinking of one of his students.<p>

Nanami Haruka.

He sighed, and looked out the window. Six students were falling for her. Three – four if you count Ichinose Tokiya, his temporary student - of them were in his class. He narrowed his eyes.

Was it because of her talent? Maybe.

He entered his class and started saying his lines.

"Ohayo, class A! Today I have very important news to tell you!" He said waving his fingers back and forth. "For one month, it will be Reverse month!" murmurs could be heard around the room. A student raised his hand; to be particular Hijirikawa Masato raised his hand.

"Sensei, what do you mean by 'Reverse month'?" Hijirikawa said. Tsukimiya-sensei put his hand over his upper arm, closed his eyes and started waving his ring finger back and forth.

"I was just getting to that." He replied. "Reverse month is when song writers will become idols and when idols become song writers!" The whole class was quiet for a good minute. Then, broke out into excuses.

"I can't sing!"

"I don't know how to write a song!"

"I dance like an idiot!"

"I can't, won't and never will make a song!"

The pink haired idol sighed and put his thumb and ring finger on his forehead. He looked around his class and saw different reactions. One was frozen solid, another was screaming her head off, one was banging his head repeatedly on his desk, one had fainted and another had a very, _very_ colorful vocabulary.

He looked around again, searching for his redheaded students.

* * *

><p>Ittoki Otoya groaned and banged his head against his desk. It wasn't because of the news. He didn't mind being a songwriter. No, he wasn't thinking of that. At all. If- if only…if only the stupid rule wasn't there. The red head frowned just at the thought of it.<p>

_You can't fall in love._

As simple rule like that wouldn't be hard to break, Ittoki told himself. Yet, somehow he found himself breaking that rule. He would have confessed, kissed, and more if only it wasn't for that rule. His chances were slim, he knew that much. He had rivals, and he knew they were just as good as hiding their feelings.

* * *

><p>Tokiya Ichinose was simply <em>not<em> having a good day.

First of all, he barely got any sleep. He was so tired that he kept on dozing of during the shower.

Hayato, his supposed "Older Twin brother" had a concert last night. By the time it was done, Hayato was very, very tired. Not to mention the concert ended at 3? 4? If it was his twin brother, then why was he so tired?

Oh, right. He _is _Hayato.

Second, Ittoki – they were roommates – wouldn't stop bugging him. He was especially disturbed when Ittoki suddenly became very serious.

_Flashback:_

'_It's 4:15 am and he's still talking?' Tokiya wondered as he was dozing off. Tokiya shuffled in his bed bit. He suddenly heard Ittoki quiet. Tokiya was glad, so he didn't say anything._

"…_Nee, Tokiya, do you like Nanami-chan?"_

_Tokiya was silent for a few moments. Did he like Nanami? He had been asking that himself recently. He decided to keep quiet. He can't answer something he doesn't know himself. Tokiya heard Ittoki sigh._

"_Why do I even bother? It's too obvious." He had heard his roommate say. Tokiya's heart stopped for a second. What was too obvious? Slowly, darkness was taking over. He couldn't resist any more. He needed his sleep._

_End flashback_

Since he kept on dozing off in the shower, he came in almost late. By almost late, I mean 5-more-seconds-and-you'll-be-late late. Which, they had a substitute. That substitute happened to be Nakano Azusa. She was really young; she only graduated from college a year ago. She was, also, a part of the famous band Houkago Tea time, which was known for their cute music and the fact that they could usually be seen at pastry shops. She was also known for having a short temper if you're late or if your not doing anything productive. This was due to the fact her band mates were constantly slacking off. That subject is very sensitive; if you were to ask her that, she would immediately sound so mad that you could practically feel venom coming off.

"**Ichinose Tokiya-kun… I surely do believe that you have a reasonable excuse for almost being late… right?**" Azusa said while tilting her head. You could feel venom in every single word.

* * *

><p>Kurusu Sho couldn't believe it. The great – yes he was being sarcastic – Ichinose Tokiya was late?<p>

"S-sumimasen. I woke up late today." Great. Now he stuttered _and _wakes up late? What has the world become? That was one of the many thoughts going around his head. Others include heights, Hyuuga-sensei, hats, Nanam-

Sho's eyes widened. He looked out the window and held his temple.

'_D-dammit! Nanami? As in Nanami Haruka? Why do I keep on thinking of her recently? It's impossible that I like her!' _Sho paused for a moment. '_…Do I?' _By now, Sho was already pulling out his hair.

"**Kurusu Sho… What's bothering you? Go on, do tell the whole class.**" Azusa said, venom present in every word. Sho sank in his seat, embarrassed. Suddenly, a phone rang. Everyone stood frozen, shocked. It was common to know that _cell phones are not allowed during school hours._

_Akaten Shock Shock Shock_

_Shingou Wait Wait Wait_

_Kimagure Rock Rock Rock_

_Motto Ikeru!_

Azusa turned the other way, completely embarrassed. She picked up her phone and answered the call.

"M-moshi moshi? Yui-sempai! I told you, I'll be substituting today! Why didn't you ask Mio-sempai then? No! Ask Mugi-sempai if you want cake! Fine. I'll bring ca- what was that crashing sound? I doubt it's Ritsu-sempai's fault. What? No! Ui came there two days ago! Yeah, yeah. Bye." She said through her phone. She then started mumbling something about 'lazy sempais' and getting 'poisoned flavored cake'.

"Now, let's get started, shall we?" she said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longest chapter I have ever written. Over 1,000! Yay! That might not be a lot for some of you, but I usually write only 250 words a chapter so, this really is a big achievement for me.**

**Yes, K-ON! Is in there.**

**DEAL WITH IT.**

**P.S. I don't own Uta no Prince-sama! Maji Love 1000%**

**P.S.S. I don't own K-ON! either.**

**P.S.S.S. I'M ALIVE!**


	2. Chapter 2

"…What?"

That was the only thing heard from S class.

…

A second ago, that is.

"**Please, do shut up or I **_**will **_**make sure none of you gets any kind of pastry for the next semester**."

…

Ah, the power of cake.

'_Apparently, almost anyone can be whipped using pastries. Pastries. For God's sake, PASTRIES. God. I'm worried about the future of this world.' _Azusa thought as she shook her head.

"Like I said, this is worth 65% of your final grade this semester. Do I make my self clear?" She said glancing around the classroom. Murmurs of Yes's and Yeah's could be heard. Sparing one more glance, she spoke in a voiced that held a 'Just-don't-ask-me-later' tone.

"Very well. Go, It's lunch, it's 11:45 don't you know? We've spent 3 hours on this topic. I expect there to be no more questions. Go on, shoo. You've got until 1:30 p.m. that's more than enough time." Azusa said, flicking her wrist to do the universal sign for 'shoo!'.

Starish plus Shibuya Tomochika and Haruka, sat around their usual table.

Now, if you are wondering why the members of Starish would sit together when they could barely stand each other in the first place, they have several reasons actually. One being, Fan girls. Tomo and Haruka are one of the most respected girls in the campus. Or, well Tomo is anyway. No girl would dare come near them.

Second, they don't trust each other alone with Haruka. Well, not with Ren at least. Or Masato. Or Tokiya. Or Ittoki. Or Natsuki. Or Sho.

…

Okay, they didn't trust each other at all.

Third, they found out that Haruka was anemic.

And that she used to take mixed martial arts before.

Flashback:

"_Haru-chan! I wonder you and Tomo-chan seemed to know each other even before the entrance ceremony. Why is that?" Natsuki asked while tilting his head. The two in question side glanced each other before breaking out into giggles. The men were wondering why they were laughing and weather or not this was a girl thing. A few minutes later, the giggling had toned down but they were still giggling a bit._

"_So…Sorry 'bout that. It's just th-that…" Tomochika said before she bursted out laughing._

"_A-anyway, 4 years ago, I took mixed martial arts, you know that right? Of course you do. Now anyway, I was on my way to class when I saw another redhead wearing glasses. Apart from me, my mom, my brother and a girl that was supposed to come that day, I didn't know anyone else with red hair." Tomo said in one whole breath. She took a deep breath and continued._

"_There was this boy named Shinonome Ryuutaro. He was a total nerd at that time so no one really liked him. But then, 2 years later, I swear he was so. Freaking. HOT." Tomo and Haruka squealed in unison. Tokiya rolled his eyes._

"_Please continue on with the story. I don't feel like knowing how 'hot' this 'Ryuutaro' is." He said, obviously pissed. The females glared at him, making him sweatdrop._

"_Well, anyway Ryuutaro, was well, walking with his older brother, who was on a skateboard. His older brother sucked, let me tell you, SUCKED at the skateboard. He tripped, making the redheaded girl stumble. Do you where she landed? At me. That's where."_

"_I found out that she didn't really need glasses so she just left her broken glasses on the floor. I also found out that she was my new mixed martial arts classmate. Now, tell me. Do you know who the little girl was?"_

"_It was me." Haruka said._

"_Wh-what? No way!"_

"_Nee, Haruka, you never did tell me why you quit."_

"_Anemic." Was the only reply._

End of flashback.

Fourth was it was more convenient to sit together. After all, this way they could talk about their songs.

Fifth… er, there was no fifth reason.

* * *

><p>"Reverse month, huh?" Tomo said, mind wavering.<p>

"If I may ask, what happened to little lamb?" Ren said referring to Haruka's half-dead state.

"…Huh? Oh. She's been like that since they announced the news…" Tomo said, snapping back to reality.

Haruka mumbled a lot of random words; half the time, they couldn't understand what she was saying. From the words they _could _understand, the notable ones were: sleep, dream, pie, flying cows, and Uta no Prince-Sama. The last one _really _got them curious on who or what she was thinking of.

During this time, a blunette came over and slapped Haruka, causing her to wake up. This shocked everyone but Tokiya. The blunette noticed their stares and winked at them. Mostly Sho though. She sashayed off to where she came from. A dark gray aura radiated from Tokiya.

"MIKI! What the hell?" Tokiya yelled at the now identified blunette.

"…You…know each other?" Masato asked. Tokiya scoffed.

"Know each other? She's my cousin!"

"Now I remember! She's the sole heir of the Sanzenin Company, right?" Tomo said. "Isn't she supposed to have a butler or something?"

"She does. He's just not here." Tokiya said after calming down a bit. He took another deep breath and said, "He's probably stalking her from a far…"

"I AM NOT A STALKER!" The… bush spoke.

"…Or behind a bush."

"…I gave away my position again didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did." Tokiya deadpanned.

"What a useless butler I have…" Miki said, showing up from nowhere. Tomo screamed way to loud causing everyone to clamp his or her ears.

"Oh god, Shibuya, do you _have _to scream so loud?" Miki yelled, annoyed. Tomo stopped screaming and blushed.

"Oh… gomen." Miki coughed and said,

"I never did introduce my self properly now did I? I'm Sanzenin Miki, heir to the Sanzenin Company. I'm going to be in the S class starting tomorrow. I like anime, manga, chips, bacon and caramel. I dislike perverts," Her butler and her eyes softened. "And people who overlook people just because they're different."

"My hobbies are drawing, using the computer and playing my DS. My dream is to become a professional Manga-ka and a songwriter…" there was a minute of silence since everyone was anticipating what they were going to say next. Miki elbowed her butler in the stomach.

"Ah, right. My name is Ayasaki Hisao. Please take care of Mistress for me." Miki hit the back of his head.

"Oh, geez. You're supposed to say 'please take care of _me_.' The only thing you're _really _worth is the fact you lived after taking a shot in the chest…" a pregnant pause came…

"No wonder you're called Hisao. Though, baka would have been a good name too. " The young Mistress said, bored.

"Oh my god, you got shot in the chest! More importantly you survived!" Tomo said, surprised. Miki grinned.

"My butler's just awesome that way." The group continued to talk until the whole lunchtime was over. They all said bye to each other and went back to class. Though, the Mistress-Butler duo, on the other hand was catching up to the S class group.

"Tokiya!" Miki wailed from the back. Ren, Sho, and Tokiya all looked back. Tokiya sighed as he saw who was calling out to him.

"We'll go on first, then." Ren said as his fan girls surrounded him. Sho just waved his hand. After they were out of hearing range, Miki turned to Tokiya and grinned.

"…So, will you confess to her soon?"

'_Her? Who's her?' _Tokiya thought. Then he registered it.

"…Oh." Was all he replied.

…

"DAMMIT! GET BACK HERE MIKI!"

Then Miki made a bolt for it.

And she was laughing the whole time.

…

Which made Tokiya even madder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Miki is my OC. Tell me weather or not I should make her part of the main cast. If not, she'll only appear from time to time.**

**Meh. Not really much to say. **

**Sorry for the OCC-ness. **

**Hisao means 'long lived'**

**I like pie.**

**I don't own Uta no Prince-sama! Maji love 1000%.**

…

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka woke up on the floor, oddly enough. Then again, having to write songs for 6 people was pretty odd too.

But then, somehow, she being right next to her roommate, Tomo, was probably the weirdest one of all.

…

"OW! Haruka?" Tomo exclaimed as their heads banged against each other. Haruka moaned in pain.

"Ittai…" Haruka murmured while clutching her head. "I know that I probably fell out of the bed, but why are you also here?"

"…"

"…"

"I don't know."

Haruka sighed.

"I'm going to take a shower first."

* * *

><p>"I'm Sanzenin Miki! Yoroshiku!" Miki said with a smile.<p>

"Sanzenin-san, please sit next to–" Azusa started, but was cut off by a blur.

"I…I'm not late am I?" The blur panted.

"…Aijima-kun."

* * *

><p>Haruka sighed and sat down at her usual table.<p>

"LEAVE ME FRIGGIN' ALONE ALREADY!" She heard a familiar voice shout.

"But I don't know my way around the school yet!" another voice pressed on.

"I JUST GOT HERE YESTERDAY TOO!" Haruka heard the female voice as she bellowed. Haruka cringed at the level of the voice.

"Sensei asked you to do it!" The other voice continued, ignoring the female's protest. Haruka narrowed her eyes. She could vaguely make out the form of 14-15 female and a tall male. Haruka blinked in realization.

'_Miki? Who's she talki- er, screaming at?'_

"I DON'T FRIGGIN' CARE! JUST ASKED ANOTHER GODDAMNED STUDENT TO DO IT!" Miki screamed, annoyed. The male huffed.

"Fine. The very least you can do is help me find– oh, there she is." Haruka's eyes widened in realization.

"Haru…ka?" Tomo asked in hesitation. "You know the new foreign student?"

"Ce…Cecil…?" Haruka managed to breathe out before passing out.

"Her mind…blown." Miki deadpanned, yet at the same time grinning. She looked at a distance, and tilted her head. "Hey… since when was that there? It's shiny! SHINY SHINY SHINY SHINY SHINY SHINIEST!"

Tokiya face palmed.

"Of all the possible idiots, _this_ one had to be my cousin." He muttered.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Kahoko should've ended up with Hihara-sempai!"<p>

"Hmm… They're cute together, true, but she should've ended up with Yunoki-sempai! I mean they have a love-hate relationship! Its like… like… Misaki and Usui!"

"I guess they're cute too, but Hihara-sempai has been loving Kahoko for like, FOREVER!"

"Says who? For all we know he only started liking her during the fourth selection!"

"Um, do you _not _get me? IT WAS LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT, GODDAMNIT!" Just that moment of all the possible things that could happen, one of the worst, well, happened.

She tripped on he own feet.

"BLOODY MUR-" Miki screamed. She, in no way, was English, but had picked up the habit of saying the phrase 'Bloody Murder' when she was scared, disturbed and/or surprised. She placed her hands in front of her. She had tripped so many times that it became a habit.

But her hands never met the floor.

'…_So this what death feels like, huh? Strong arms grip you then take you to heaven while holding you bridal-style… I've lived a good life… I hold no regrets… Well maybe one or two regrets…'_

"I don't want to hear your death crap and all that. Your alive; frigin' live with it. Pun not intended."

'…_Crap, I said that out loud didn't I?'_

"Yes, yes you did."

"…Damn you, frigin' bastard."

The so-called bastard merely scoffed.

"You do know that I could simply drop you right now?"

"Damn bastard… Er, I mean, thanks Sho." Miki coughed awkwardly. "You can put me down now."

"Dammit woman, you make look fine, but we still need to take you to the infirmary." He said as he carried Miki to the infirmary.

Meanwhile, Tomo had sparkles in her eyes and was having a daydream about Miki and Sho.

'_T-that was what I call True Love!' _a red liquid slid down her nose. _'I wonder how many kids they'll have… heh… heh…'_

On another note, Tokiya who had just entered the room, slowly moved away from the crackling woman.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell did the infirmary have to be on the other side of this damn school?" Sho growled angrily. Miki had fallen asleep half-way through the walk. He had been carrying Miki for about an hour already, and damn, he was tired. He felt Miki shift a bit and grab on to his shirt.<p>

His gaze softened at her gentle face and her soft smile. He smiled when he saw the innocent face.

His smile would later turn into scowl as he saw the note on the door.

'_The Infirmary will be closed for today due to overlapping schedule._

_If it is a major emergency, please dial 911._

_If you would simply want to see your gorgeous nurse, please look for her in either the mall, a spa or in a hair salon._

_~ Sawako-sensei.'_

Sho's eye twitched.

'_You made me goddamn run to the other side of the school just to find out that the infirmary was closed? Screw you Sawako-sensei! SCREW YOU!'_

He took deep breaths to calm him down. He then sighed. He sighed and started thinking of what to do with Miki.

He then decided to just bring her to his and Natsuki's room. He doubted Miki's roommate would be very pleased to see her in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Where's Sho-kun and Sanzenin-san?" Haruka questioned Tokiya.<p>

"…Don't ask me. All I saw was Shibuya laughing like a mad woman." Tokiya replied with a slight shudder. Haruka blinked and tilted her head.

"What?"

Just then, Hisao busted in.

"WHERE IS MIKI-OJOU-SAMA?"

"…Honestly Hisao, we have no idea." Tokiya deadpanned.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not uploading for a long time! I had a minor writers block!<strong>

**Also, the first part was super random! I just wanted to have that scene...**

**Oh and I'm making this fic have a multi-ending so Haruka will end up with everyone!**

**...EXCEPT FOR SHO.(MAYBE)**

**SHO IS MINE! Well Miki's, but Miki is my OC, so more or less, he's mine.**

**I'm not saying that Miki's going to be a main character, just that she'll end up with Sho.**

**OK? Review and you shall get virtual cookies!**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsuki quietly walked to his room. His roommate was in his own bed, asleep, or so he had guessed.

He was surprised to say the least, when he found his roommate sleeping in the couch.

Curious, he looked over his roommate's bed. All he found was a blue blob of hair.

'_So this is where Miki-hime was… Hmm, she being in Sho's bed is pretty suspicious, don't you think, Natsuki?'_

"Shut up Satsuki." Natsuki said while he gritted his teeth. He knew about Satsuki for a while now, he just decided that playing ignorant was more fun. Satsuki was fun on days, on others, he was just plain snide.

'_Hmm… do you think they had some "fun" together?'_

Unfortunately, today was one of those days.

"Satsuki, seriously, shut up."

He dragged his feet to his bed. He was about to fall into darkness. Oh, dear me, was that flying pigs he saw?

* * *

><p>"<em>Attention students. As you all know, the cultural festival is coming up. Our dear principal has decided that we will have two kinds of activities. One would be a joint activity between two classes and another would simply be a booth or so, within the class. S class and A class would be together, B and C would be as well, and so on and so fort. Thank you for your time."<em>

'…_Cultural festival? Why do I get the feeling that something terrible is about to happen?' _Tokiya shuddered.

"_-Oh, dear, I seemed to have forgotten to mention that the school will be open to the public. Um, anyway, please continue with your classes."_

'_Oh shit, fangirls.' _This time, all members of Starish shivered.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Sanzenin, your poem is already late. Punishment for this is that you would have to read your poem in front of the class. Alone." Azusa deadpanned. Miki hesitated.<p>

"Me? Now? What? Um, er, I DON'T WANNA!" Miki sputtered.

"_**Now**_."

"F-Fine! M-my theme is Pokemon." Miki stated. Azusa gave her a 'You have got to be joking' look. "Don't give that look~!"

"Charmanders are red.

Squirtles are blue.

If you were a Pokemon,

I'd choose you.

Your smile is stronger than a Hyperbeam.

Like Jessie and James, we'd make the perfect team.

I'll stay by your side like Pikachu and Ash,

And I'll love you more than a level 80 Rapidash.

You're more legendary than a Zapdos or Mew,

But out of the 650, I'd choose you."

"**Sanzenin-san…**" Azusa was trying, and failing, to contain her rage. "**Of all things, you chose **_**Pokemon **_**to be your topic?**"

"Uh, um, er, a-at least I-I d-didn't m-make it a-about P-Pie…"

* * *

><p><em>~A few minutes later~<em>

* * *

><p>"Since English period is now over, we shall meet A class in one of the practice rooms." Azusa said with a smile.<p>

"Azusa-sensei~ did you have to hit me that hard?" Miki complained while nursing the bump on her head. Hey, she had the right to complain. After all, Azusa's hit was pretty hard.

Alas, she was ignored.

* * *

><p>"Azusa-sensei!" The A class teacher gushed. "Welcome!"<p>

"Tsukimiya-sensei," Azusa bowed. "I apologize for being late. One of my students," She sent Miki a threatening glare. "Was acting stupid."

"No problem!" Ringo said, patting Azusa's back hard, making Azusa stumble. "Yosh! Let's get this meeting started then, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"So it's been decided!" The class representative of A class squealed. "We'll have a Café!"<p>

"With maids, butlers, and everything in-between!" The S class representative continued.

"More importantly," The A class representative grinned mischievously. "Fan service."

Tokiya gaped. "You wouldn't…"

"HOHOHOHO! Of course! Miyuzaki-san has already designed a prototype maid and butler uniform!"

Out came Ren and… Haruka?

Ren was dressed in a rather tight butler uniform, which, unlike the traditional butler uniform, had sleeves that only reached mid-bicep. On top of the white shirt was a black sweater vest. Ren was also wearing a tie.

Haruka on the other hand, was wearing a maid uniform that vaguely resembles the dress of Alice from Alice in wonderland. The dress was cut short, reaching only mid-thighs. It was blue with an apron tied around the waist. Haruka also had bunny ears placed on top of her head and black stockings, which reached her knees.

Girls started fainting, while boys were having nosebleeds.

"HARUKA?" Tomo screamed, her overprotective side taking over the moment she saw her little sister figure. "How? What? When? Why? Where?"

Haruka in turn, moaned. "I… I don't know… All I remember is that I was staying at the back and then… After that, I remember… Nothing…"

"You," Tomo pointed at the whistling Miyuzaki. "You kidnapped Haruka!"

"What? It's not my fault she just happens to have a model-like body!" Miyuzaki whined. Haruka blushed.

"Ick!" A random girl said. "You're like, the same gender! Do you like, _like _those yuri stuff? It's like, wrong!"

"…Your point is…?"

"Anyway," The A class representative (Who shall now be called Yuka because the author is getting tired of writing A class representative) interrupted. "The girls will be having a sleepover."

"Um, where exactly…?" Haruka asked. Yuka turned to her.

"Your room, of course."

"Wh-" Leaving no room for protest from both Haruka and Tomo, Yuka left.

* * *

><p>"Now that that's done," Yuka stretched. "It's movie time!"<p>

"Let's watch Twilight!" A girl squealed.

"Hell no." Miki said in disgust. "I'd rather die before I see that thing."

"I want to watch Alvin and the Chipmunks 3!"

"What? I've already seen that!"

* * *

><p><em>~ 30 minutes later ~<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay then…" Tomo started cautiously. "No protests on this one okay…?" She put the DVD in the player then settled her self by the couch.<p>

Out came the words:

_Lion King_

* * *

><p><em>~ After the movie ~<em>

* * *

><p>Girls were bawling their hearts out.<p>

"It- it so sweet!" Haruka cried.

"Y-yeah!" The rest agreed.

"Girls~" Ringo popped his head in. "It's…" The girls stared at him with tear-filled eyes before breaking into tears again. "Um, It's bedtime now… so light's out…"

* * *

><p>"…Tsukimiya-sensei…?"Asked Masato, passing by his homeroom teacher.<p>

"You… You do not want to go visit the girls…" Ringo warned.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahaha! Um, it's been a long time… has it not?<strong>

**Gomen, I was working on my other story, Starish: Future Living (Please check it out!) … I completely forgot about this one! Rather, I got stuck…**

**Um, anyway I hope you enjoyed the story! **

**I will be making an alternative ending for Sho, (Even if I don't wanna) but I won't be posting it on fanfiction.**

**Please review! **

**P.S. I really, really should sleep now… It's 1:30 am from where I live…**


End file.
